


One Piece PETs: Stormy Night

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [241]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: SHs disembark at an island where it rains/thunderclaps/and lightning strikes day in and day out. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Stormy Night

**One Piece PETs: Stormy Night**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This riveting tale belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

    The Straw Hats were sailing through the New World, but it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. Night clouds blocked out the moon's light, as well as the light of the stars. Rain came falling down from the clouds above, and if that wasn't enough, thunder echoed as lighting appeared from the clouds. It was definitely signs of a storm.

 

"Good thing we have our raincoats." Nami piped up, wearing a pink raincoat. "Still, this is some nasty weather."

 

"Only in the New World." added Usopp, wearing a yellow raincoat.

 

***BABOOM!!*** Thunder rumbled and a lightning bolt cracked the sky.

 

"Aah!" Aika, wearing a cyan raincoat, shrieked as she hid behind Nami.

 

"Aww, Aika," Nami cooed as she pet Aika, "it's okay. Thunder can't hurt you."

 

"Yeah," Zoro replied, wearing a pine green coat, "It's the lightning you gotta look out for, squirt. One hit and BOOM! You're dead."

 

Aika gasped before she ran inside.

 

"Was that supposed to help?!" Nami questioned.

 

"What, you want me to lie to her and say that she won't get struck by lightning?!" Zoro rebuked.

 

"What I want is for you to not scare her!" Nami rebutted. "I mean, jeez! Can't you be a little more subtle?!"

 

"Moss-Head doesn't know the meaning of the word." Sanji, wearing a navy blue raincoat, chimed in.

 

"Care to say that again, Dartboard?" Zoro asked, gripping the hilts of his swords.

 

Just as Sanji was about to repeat his sentence, Nami covered his mouth.

 

"Anyway," she began, "we better find a place to moor the ship."

 

"Where're we gonna find a place to dock at?" Luffy, wearing a red raincoat, asked. "Seriously, my hat's getting wet!!"

 

"Don't worry, Lu, we'll find an island." Nami assured. "Just be a bit more patient."

 

"Okay." Luffy complied, begrudgingly.

 

"Nami!" Chopper called, wearing a hot pink raincoat. "I see an island, up ahead!"

 

"See?" Nami asked Luffy. "Told you so."

 

"YAHOO!!" Luffy cheered. "FINALLY!!!"

 

"Aika!" Robin, wearing a violet raincoat, called. "Come on out, sweetie!"

 

"No! Go away!!" Aika cried.

 

"Aika, it's all right!" Robin reassured. "We're about to dock at an island, soon!"

 

"I don't care!" Aika answered. "I'm not crazy enough to go back out there, again!!"

 

"You're not gonna get struck by lightning!" Sanji told her. "Guys have a higher chance at getting struck by it!"

 

(A/N: Fang - That's actually true. Men are more likely to get struck by lightning.)

 

"...Really?" Aika asked, peeking out.

 

"Yes, really," Sanji answered, "Come on out."

 

Hesitantly, Aika came outside. Although when she heard another thunderclap, she shrieked before she ran back inside.

 

"Dang it." Sanji muttered. "Stinking storm."

 

    The island that the Straw Hats were heading to was in the middle of a serious rainstorm. Lightning flashed all around it, there were dark clouds everywhere, and thunder shook the sky.

 

"...We're really going there?" Brook, wearing a gray raincoat, asked. "It seems dangerous!"

 

"We've got no choice, Brook." Nami answered. "Prepare to dock!"

 

"Right!" the Straw Hats replied.

 

*****Inside*****

 

Aika whimpered as she hid under the table.

 

_"Aika, it's not that bad."_ Kumi, wearing a lavender raincoat, told her. _"Seriously, there are worse things that could kill you."_

 

"I still don't like it!" Aika replied. "It's loud and scary!!"

 

Kumi walked under the table and put a paw on Aika's shoulder.

 

_"You don't think I don't like it, either?"_ she asked. _"I'm terrified! I wanted to run and hide from it, earlier!"_

 

"Then why didn't you?" Aika sniffled.

 

_"Because I was trying to be brave for you,"_ Kumi answered, _"You're my best friend, you know. In fact, you're like my sister!"_

 

"Kumi..." Aika whispered in awe.

 

Kumi smiled, wagging her tail.

 

After a beat passed, Aika came out from under the table with her puppy.

 

_"So?"_ Kumi asked. _"Feel better?"_

 

"Mm." Aika nodded.

 

_"Good,"_ spoke Kumi.

 

    The two of them walked outside, joining up with the rest of the Straw Hats. There was another clap of thunder, causing Aika to yelp and cover her ears...but she didn't run.

 

_'I won't run away,'_ she thought, _'no matter how loud and scary the thunder is.'_

 

Soon, she looked up at the sky. Raindrops fell on her face, and it soothed her.

 

At that moment, Luffy patted her on the head, as a way of reassurance.

 

"It'll be okay," he told her.

 

" _Hai._ " Aika nodded. "Thank you, Big Brother."

 

"Don't mention it." Luffy replied.

 

Aika smiled as she hugged Luffy, who grinned and kept petting her head. By that time, the _Sunny_ had already docked at the island.

 

"Here we are," Nami spoke.

 

Aika held Luffy's paw, feeling a little apprehensive.

 

"It's okay, Aika," Luffy spoke, "You'll be okay as long as we're here."

 

"Okay." Aika replied.

 

    The Straw Hats soon disembarked. Aika tried her hardest to stay calm, but the constant thunderclaps made it hard. Luffy gave her paw a gentle squeeze, which calmed her down.

 

"...How long do you think this storm's gonna last?" Usopp asked. "Seriously, I don't know how much more I can take."

 

"I don't think it'll be stopping anytime soon," Nami answered, "this is probably one of those islands where it rains constantly."

 

"...Constantly...?!" Aika squeaked.

 

***BABOOM!!*** Another thunderclap boomed, causing Aika to shriek before she shifted into her Animal Form and blitzed off!

 

"AIKA!!!" the Straw Hats cried.

 

"Aika, wait!!" Luffy called as he ran after her. "Come back! The storm won't hurt you!!"

 

But the little pup just continued to run. Where she was going, no one knew.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Diane beating up Meliodas (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

On another part of the island, the marines were on patrol. It was a bit of a slow day for them, indicated by one of them yawning.

 

The head of this platoon, a Rear Admiral, stood in the rain, surveying his surroundings.

 

"Sir!" a soldier saluted as he stood next to him. "We've just got word that the Straw Hat pirates have arrived here on the island! Do you want us to apprehend them?"

 

"Are they causing a disturbance?" the Rear Admiral inquired.

 

"No, sir!" his subordinate answered.

 

"Then what's the issue here?" the Rear Admiral asked.

 

"Err...well..." the soldier stammered.

 

"If there's no issue, then leave them be," spoke the Rear Admiral.

 

"Yes, sir." obeyed the soldier.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!"

 

"What was that?" asked the Rear Admiral.

 

"I think it might be a little girl, sir." his subordinate answered. "And by the sound of it, she sounds like she's coming right this way."

 

At that moment, Aika ran right passed them.

 

"It's a wolf!" the soldier cried, aiming his rifle.

 

"Hold your fire!" his superior ordered. "It's just a pup!"

 

"What was she running from?" asked another soldier.

 

"Who knows?" asked a third.

 

"AIKA!!! COME BACK!!!"

 

The Marines turned to see Luffy and the others.

 

"The Straw Hats!" cried another soldier. "They must be after the pup!"

 

"Hold it!!" the Rear Admiral shouted. "Let's ask first!"

 

"Aika!" Nami called as she ran. "Aika, sweetie, please come back!"

 

"OH, CRAP!! LOOK!!!" Usopp cried as he pointed at the Marines. "THE MARINES!!!"

 

"Ugh, just what I don't need!" Luffy groaned. "Why are they always in my way?!"

 

"Straw Hat pirates!" the Rear Admiral called. "State your business!"

 

"I'm trying to get my sister back!" Luffy replied. "I don't have time to screw around with you!!!"

 

"Your sister?" asked the Rear Admiral.

 

"Yes, my sister!" Luffy answered. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to get her back!"

 

"Wait! We can help you find her!" called the Rear Admiral.

 

"Wait, really?" Luffy asked. "Wow, that's...helpful."

 

Don't read too much into it.

 

"Right," Luffy complied.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by the Harem Jutsu (A Naruto reference)*****

 

    Aika whimpered as she hid under the stump of a tree. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear the thunder any more than she had to. Unfortunately, it didn't help very much.

 

"Aah!" she screamed. "Too scary...!!"

 

The little Wolf Pup shivered underneath the stump, her fear growing with the storm.

 

_'I hate this...!'_ she squeaked. _'Why did we have to come here...?!'_

 

"Aika~!!"

 

Aika gasped upon hearing Luffy's voice. "Big Brother...?"

 

"Aika, where are you?!" Luffy called out.

 

"I'm over here!" Aika replied.

 

Luffy followed the sound of his sister's voice, and soon, he found her, hiding under the tree stump.

 

"There you are." he spoke. "Thank god."

 

Without a moment's hesitation, Aika leapt out and tackled Luffy in a hug.

 

"Oof!" he cried.

 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!!!" Aika sobbed. "BIG BROTHER, I WAS SO SCARED~!!!!!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "It's okay, little sis."

 

At that point, the rest of the Straw Hats appeared.

 

_"Aika!"_ Kumi cried as she ran up to her friend. _"There you are!!"_

 

"We were so worried about you!" Nami added. "Don't ever run off like that, again!"

 

"Yes, Big Sis." Aika replied, her head lowered. "I'm sorry, it's just...the thunder really scared me. It was so loud and rumble-y...like Big Brother's tummy, but louder!"

 

"Oh," Nami sympathized with her younger adoptive sister, "Well, the thunder can be pretty scary, huh?"

 

"So is Luffy's appetite," Usopp quipped.

 

"Hey." Luffy glared. "I heard that."

 

"At any rate," Nami chimed in, "it's okay to be afraid of the storm."

 

"It is?" Aika asked. "Really?"

 

"Yup." Nami nodded. "I used to feel the same way, you know."

 

"How did you get through it?" Aika asked.

 

"I think about something that makes me feel brave," Nami answered.

 

"Like what?" Aika inquired.

 

Nami smiled before she looked at Luffy, who blinked at her. "Your brother, for starters."

 

Luffy smiled, causing Aika to smile, too.

 

"'Kay! I think I get it, now." Aika spoke up. "You feel brave when you're around someone you love."

 

"Exactly!" Nami confirmed. "So you shouldn't worry when a storm comes around. Just think about us, and you'll get a little extra bravery."

 

"Mm!" Aika nodded.

 

"At any rate, let's head back." Sanji chimed in. "I'm getting drenched out here."

 

"Me, too." Brook piped up.

 

"ACHOO!!" Chopper sneezed.

 

"Bless you." Brook spoke.

 

"Thank you," Chopper sniffled.

 

The Straw Hats soon left the area, and eventually encountered the marines.

 

"Hey," the Rear Admiral greeted.

 

"Hey." Luffy greeted back. "Thanks for helping us find my sister."

 

"You're welcome." the Rear Admiral replied, tipping his hat. "Enjoy your stay here."

 

"We'll try," Luffy told him.

 

Aika held onto her older half-brother, nestling her head into his neck as she blinked sleepily. "So sleepy..." she muttered.

 

"Awww~!" Luffy cooed. "How cute!"

 

"After the day she had," Robin began, "it's no wonder she's so tired."

 

"Why don't we put her to bed?" asked Brook.

 

"Good idea," Nami concurred.

 

The Straws soon returned to their ship, where Luffy and Nami put Aika to bed.

 

"Goodnight, Aika," Luffy whispered.

 

"We love you." Nami added, softly.

 

"I love you, too," Aika replied.

 

Luffy and Nami both gave Aika a kiss on her cheek, and they left her to rest.

 

"Sweet little thing," Nami whispered.

 

"Yeah." Luffy agreed. "Sometimes I wonder how someone as wonderful as her ended up as my sister."

 

"Don't you say that," Nami chided, "anyone would be lucky to have you as their brother."

 

"Really?" Luffy asked.

 

"Really." Nami answered.

 

Luffy smiled at this. "Thank you, Nami."

 

"No problem."

 

    The rain continued to fall from the sky. However, it wasn't as hard. The thunder hardly echoed through the skies, the lightning did not flash as frequently, and Aika slept through the whole thing.

 

After all, how could she not feel safe when she had a family like hers?


End file.
